


I dare you

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: "I've been a romantic for so longAll I've ever had are love songs"I dare you - The xx





	I dare you

Cuatro personas trabajaban en sus computadoras, uno tecleaba con velocidad, otro hacia llamadas y escribía más lentamente, mientras otro editaba algunas fotografías. Todos estaban ocupándose completamente, salvo por uno de ellos, quien miraba con atención una chaqueta de mezclilla simple, la rodeo y la volteo para mirar la espalda, donde nada especial aparecía. Paso las manos por su cabello teñido de un rojo intenso, sacudió su cabello y tomo un gorro rosa de lana que había dejado por allí — **estoy en blanco**  —musito con los brazos cruzados.

— **Jiyong, la fecha límite es en dos días**  —se quejó el que editaba fotografías, mientras la chica que hacía llamadas colgó de inmediato—  **sabes que no hay forma posible en que nos den otro aplazamiento, ¿verdad?**

El chico esbelto asintió, se levantó y llevo sus manos a la chaqueta una vez más — **mi mente va a mil lugares, no me concentro.**

— **¿Necesitas que nos vayamos?** —cuestiono el que escribía rápido.

— **No, yo necesito distraerme, nos vemos mañana** —musito mientras se colocaba el par de lentes negros y salía del estudio, dejando a los otros tres llenos de angustia. Angustia que Taehee aclaró en el contrato que les dio a leer, el cual debieron haber leído, así que a Jiyong poco le importo dejarlos así. Al final siempre cumplía con sus fechas límites, era como si siempre le gustará trabajar a prisa, cosa que exasperaba a su novio.

Kwon Jiyong salió del lugar y subió al auto que lo esperaba, ingresó la dirección de su departamento y cerró los ojos mientras un poco de aire frío lo dejaba respirar. Una brisa de otoño en París, la ciudad que lo recibía con sus brazos abiertos y con un mercado amplio para las obras que presentaba. Jiyong era un artista, desde pintor hasta diseñador de modas, la facilidad que tenía para la creatividad era amplia, y la chaqueta que tanto miraba, era una invitación de una marca conocida para que diseñara libremente en ella y luego la expusieran junto con otras más, diseñadas todas por celebridades y personas importantes. Como él lo era en el sector artístico — **¡merci!**  —dijo antes de bajarse del auto, su chófer le sonrió y lo despidió.

Llegó hasta el último piso de ese pequeño edificio de cinco pisos y abrió con las llaves que todavía no se acostumbraba a usar, las lanzó al mueble de la entrada y se quitó sus zapatillas. Camino por el lugar mientas iba quitándose la chaqueta y su gorro, encendió la televisión y dejo puesta la grabación del canal de cocina, específicamente del plato que estaba a punto de realizar, se colocó un mandil negro y le costó anudarlo, puesto que era del alto de su novio y no le quedaba como quería.

Comenzó a sacar los ingredientes, asegurándose con cautela de que no faltara nada, los dejo ordenados y comenzó a hervir las verduras en la olla, ponía pause al vídeo cuando era necesario, respondió una que otra llamada y continúo mezclando carne con especias. Era comida italiana. Una de las favoritas de su novio, quien era el mejor cocinero entre los dos, de hecho, el que cocinaba siempre. La fecha no era especial, pero el bloqueo que Jiyong llevaba consigo era algo que odiaba, y sorprender a su novio era algo que amaba, así que eso podría ayudar a contrarrestar.

Tomo un pedazo de la pasta y con ligeras quejas por lo caliente, lanzó el pequeño fideo a la puerta de uno de los estantes, la pasta se quedó pegada, y por lo que había dicho la señora del programa, eso quería decir que ya estaba lista. Vació el agua de las verduras y las dejo enfriando, añadió la salsa de lata a la carne y las mezclo, supuso que eso sería todo, probo un poco y sabía bien, así que no se preocupó. Miro la hora y comenzó a apurarse, llevó las cosas a la mesa y se encargó de que luciera bien, suspiro feliz y tomo una fotografía y se la envió a su mejor amigo, presumiéndole que él también podía cocinar.

Solo diez minutos después, las llaves sonaron fuera y un hombre alto entro, Jiyong se retorció en el sofá y lo miro desde allí — **¿temprano en casa?** —le preguntó con la voz tan grave y ronca que tenía. Comenzó a deshacer su corbata y la dejo en la orilla del mismo sofá, quedando solo en su camisa azul, se acercó hasta él y sostuvo su barbilla con sus largos dedos, le dio un beso y le sonrió—  **tendrás que esperar a que prepare algo.**

Jiyong no dijo nada, solo asintió inocentemente, esperando a que el otro lo notara, lo siguió a una distancia y se quedó de pie en el pasillo, mirando como su novio olía alrededor de la cocina — **¡sorpresa!**  —le gritó cuando el alto llegó al comedor.

— **¿Tu lo hiciste?**

— **Comprobado por todos los platos que deje sucios**  —ambos se rieron.

Cenaron con tranquilidad, salvó por el ruido del ensayo del que vivía abajo, no les molestaba, ya que con el tiempo el chico mejoraba sus melodías, tocaba piano, lo que a Jiyong relajaba mucho. Conversaron sobre el empleo del mayor y sobre el chico nuevo, un tal Kyungil, que ponía a Jiyong de nervios. Seunghyun era director de una importante empresa privada, los negocios estaban en su familia, y la sede donde estaba era la de París, cosa que a sus padres no tenía contentos, ya que esperaban que se hiciera cargo de la zona en Seúl. Pero, su hijo no pudo decir que no cuando Jiyong lo tomo de la mano y le propuso irse a Francia a vivir juntos y a continuar trabajando. Allí la gran diferencia entre ambos, mientras Seunghyun era una persona de raíces y de un futuro serio, al menos para sus padres, claro. Jiyong era lo contrario, si bien no era del todo un viajero, sí que le costaba encontrarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo, era un alma libre y romántica. De la que, como siempre lo decía, Seunghyun se había enamorado perdidamente. El mayor dijo una y otra vez que no había mejor persona para su vida que Kwon Jiyong, quien lo hacía salir de su burbuja y lo hacía disfrutar de su vida, como siempre lo había soñado, pero poco valor tenía para hacerlo.

Y una de las principales razones para que el pelirrojo quisiera dejar Seúl, era el hecho de que no podía tomar de la mano a su novio y caminar por las calles, porque Choi Seunghyun era el heredero de una serie de empresas, y por supuesto, no podía ser visto con un artista como Jiyong lo era. El menor se molestó al inicio, las peleas fueron muchas, sin embargo, al final entendió que esas cosas no estaban en las manos del alto, así que comenzó a comprender la situación. O al menos en París se sentía más tranquilo que en Seúl.

Cuando terminaron de comer, el mayor insistió en que lavaría los platos, así que Jiyong se fue al sofá, para encender la televisión y poner el canal de cocina de nuevo, esta vez mirando si había algo mejor que hacer — **¿de allí lo sacaste?** —le preguntó el mayor mientras secaba sus manos, asintió como respuesta, Seunghyun camino hasta él y le quitó el control remoto de las manos, apagó la televisión y lo hizo levantarse, una vez lo tuvo de frente, se sentó y lo llevo consigo a su regazo. Jiyong comprendió con una sonrisa y dejo que sus piernas envolvieran las del mayor, quedando sentado sobre él—  **puedo decirte que estuvo delicioso**  —susurro con una sonrisa.

— **¿Debería de hacerlo más seguido?**  —murmuro acercándose más peligrosamente, empujo su trasero y choco con la naciente y sensible erección del mayor, haciéndolo gemir un poco.

Seunghyun paseo sus largas manos por sus piernas, sintiendo lo apretado que le quedaban esos jeans negros — **deberías, así puedo darte un premio después** —susurro en su cuello, dejando que su caliente aliento lo hiciera estirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Encontraron sus labios un momento después, Seunghyun lo sujeto de la espalda baja y lo junto más, a la vez que entrelazaba su lengua con la suya, en una ferviente batalla de pasión, Jiyong comenzó con los gemidos bajos, esos que Seunghyun amaba con locura. El menor se empujó un poco sobre Seunghyun, sintiendo mejor esa erección ya tan marcada—  **los vecinos pueden ver**  —dijo entre besos.

— **Quiero hacerlo aquí, mon amour** —susurro el otro entre besos y caricias, se estiro un poco confundiendo al mayor, sin embargo, las luces se apagaron y solo la luz de fuera los ilumino, haciendo más perfecto el momento. Seunghyun intentó girarlo en esa posición para quedarse sobre él en el sofá, pero el menor no tenía la misma idea—  **en esta posición**  —susurro mientras se bajaba de sus piernas y se quedaba de pie al frente.

Los ojos del mayor se desviaron de inmediato cuando vio el abdomen del menor aparecer, se quitó la camiseta blanca que usaba y la lanzó por allí, se movía tan sensualmente que Seunghyun tenía miedo de correrse allí mismo. El menor llevó las manos a sus pantalones y desabrochó el botón, bajándolos con suavidad, dejando que el bulto de sus boxers resaltara, se deshizo del par y miro fijamente a Seunghyun, luego dio la vuelta y bajo todavía más lentamente esa tela negra que cubría su trasero. Solo la iluminación de fuera los dejaba verse, y de tanto que el mayor veía, temía que los vecinos también estuviesen mirando. Dejo de preocuparse cuando el pelirrojo se puso de rodillas y comenzó a besar su cuello, lo acariciaba con suavidad de las piernas, hasta que sus manos comenzaron a quitar esa camisa con cierto desespero, Seunghyun se rió y se la quitó rápidamente, dejando que el menor bajara a besos por el pecho moreno de su novio, se tomó su tiempo con los besos. Jiyong era protector, tenía esa manía, así que sonrió al ver que las marcas en sus clavículas seguían allí, bajo más y dejo un par más en sus pectorales — **te encanta hacer eso ¿verdad?**  —el pelirrojo lo callo con una mordida a su pezón derecho.

Seunghyun sonrió y se quejó un poco, dándole lo que quería — **levántate**  —le ordenó con ese brillo de lujuria en los ojos. El moreno así lo hizo y dejo que Jiyong quitara bruscamente esos pantalones con todo y bóxer, lo empujo de vuelta al sofá y acarició sus piernas, subió lentamente y lo beso intensamente, dejando que su lengua le demostrara un poco de la prisa que llevaba. Se montó sobre él y acarició la prominente erección de Seunghyun, sacándole un poco de jadeos y murmurándole cosas sucias al oído.

El castaño dejo sus manos en el trasero de Jiyong y lo acarició con ímpetu, acercándolo a su pelvis a la vez que besaba su cuello tan blanco — **no tengo lubricante...**  —murmuro entre besos cortos.

— **Hazlo así, no quiero moverme**  —el menor se levantó levemente y dejo que Seunghyun guiará su erección hasta su entrada, el mayor lucía naturalmente preocupado, siempre, hicieran lo que hicieran, evitaban en todo lo posible lastimarlo. A pesar de que sabía que a Jiyong de vez en cuando le gustaba sentir algo de dolor, y que lo salvaje también le iba en ocasiones esporádicas. Con Jiyong jamás se podía saber. El menor bajó con más cuidado, hasta que consiguió que la erección de Seunghyun estuviera dentro—  **bésame**  —le ordeno con los ojos cerrados.

Mordiendo su labio inferior Seunghyun le ayudo a disipar el dolor, dejo que él mismo se moviera hasta que estuviera cómodo, lo miro estirar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando pudo salir y entrar una vez más, beso con avidez su cuello y jadeo en su piel caliente. El pelirrojo encontró comodidad y entonces lo montó con más velocidad, el mayor jadeo intensamente cuando Jiyong lo hizo más rápido, maldijo un par de veces en su oído y llevo sus manos a su trasero, ayudándolo a penetrarse. El ritmo prontamente subió de nivel, la misma pelvis de Seunghyun se empujaba para llenarlo por completo, cuando el mayor quiso tocar la erección que rozaba su abdomen, Jiyong lo detuvo, estaba demasiado sensible y aun no quería terminar. Jiyong lo beso con fuerza y pego sus manos a la pared, junto su cuerpo con el del mayor, montándolo con una velocidad diferente, sintió una mordida por parte de Seunghyun, justo en la clavícula izquierda. El menor sintió su erección frotarse más entre la piel del abdomen del otro, aprovecho esa fricción y terminó inevitablemente en medio de ambos. El moreno continúo embistiendo al menor, lo mantuvo en sus brazos cuando sintió que su cuerpo se relajó, lo sujeto con fuerza y luego de un par de embestidas más, se encontró dejando una marca en su cuello cuando inevitablemente termino dentro de él.

— **Me vuelves loco cuando gruñes**  —dijo el menor entre jadeos, lo obligó a mirarlo y lo beso una vez más. Seunghyun sonrió maliciosamente y le dio una nalgada aprovechando que lo tenía en esa posición—  **te amo.**

Ambos sonrieron en medio del beso y Seunghyun lo miro a los ojos — **te amo** —respondió con toda la sinceridad que existía en su corazón.

Durante la madrugada Jiyong se negó a moverse del enorme sofá en el que los dos se habían quedado dormidos, solo se habían levantado un momento, Seunghyun se puso una camiseta larga y tomo una de las cobijas que tenían allí, el desnudo cuerpo de Jiyong se pegó a él de inmediato y se envolvieron en la comodidad del salón. Solo la luz de luna los iluminaba, Jiyong poco podía ver con claridad, sin embargo, conocía cada rasgo del rostro del mayor, así que la luz estaba de sobra. Seunghyun dejo de insistir y le ofreció su espalda, el pelirrojo sonrió como un niño y fue llevado hasta la cama que compartían desde hacía más de ocho meses.

...

La mañana llegó prontamente, la alarma de Seunghyun comenzó a sonar, como era usual, Jiyong fue quien despertó, le dio un par de besos y cuando el mayor no quiso levantarse, comenzó a quitarle las cobijas. El despeinado look de su novio lo hizo reír, el castaño solo se revolvió en la cama y fue hasta él para acobijarse — **no, no, ya te dejé dormir de más, tenemos que desayunar al menos. Ve a ducharte, mientras preparare algo** —musito levantándose con los ojos cerrados, Jiyong se rió de él y se levantó también.

— **¿Ahora tú me cocinas? Me gusta este nuevo orden.**

Luego de más de media hora, Seunghyun salió luciendo un traje totalmente negro, con una camisa blanca sin más. El mayor se quedó mirándolo cocinar desde la entrada, esbozó una sonrisa y Jiyong frunció el ceño — **¿Qué pasa?**  —preguntó mientras terminaba de servir el café.

— **Nada.**

Jiyong rodó los ojos y se sentó para desayunar con él, unto nutella en sus pancakes y le extendió el plato, dejo otro plato con fruta en el centro y comenzó a comer tranquilamente, ignorando las miradas repentinas que le daba el alto, como si quisiera decir algo.

— **¿Te gustaría regresar a Seúl?**  —Jiyong dejo de acercar la taza roja a su boca y miro a Seunghyun fijamente. Escalofríos invadieron su espalda, claramente pudo sentir el sudor en sus manos, y es que volver a Seúl representaba mucho. Desde no verse del diario, hasta terminar viéndose cada dos semanas o más, siempre a escondidas y cuidando de sus interacciones. Era un peligro demostrarse afecto, que los vieran juntos, todo era complicado, todo era secreto. Volver a Seúl significaría el posible final de su relación, ya que vivir así de ocultos era algo que Jiyong no podía soportar. Y si bien, en París aun no podían decirles a sus conocidos que eran pareja, al menos podían tomarse de las manos en una noche mientras caminaban por un parque, eran esas pequeñas diferencias las que a Jiyong le hacían sentir libre.

Entonces Jiyong negó con la cabeza, desviando su mirada a su plato — **no tengo la fuerza de vivir así de nuevo**  —musito en un susurro.

— **Entiendo** —el mayor termino su café y se levantó, fue hasta la habitación y Jiyong termino sin más apetito para continuar. Lo miro regresar al desayunador con su largo abrigo negro, tomo la bufanda del perchero cerca de la puerta y parecía estar listo para salir, el pelirrojo escucho las llaves sonar y supuso que estaba listo. Seunghyun camino dentro de la cocina para llegar hasta donde estaba el menor sentado y con la mirada baja, lo tomo con cuidado del rostro y dejo un suave beso en su frente—  **te llamo después.**

Jiyong comenzó a tener el peor día, desde que pasaban de las once hasta que la chaqueta tenía que ser enviada esa misma noche, su staff estaba vuelto loco con los nervios de la fecha. Trabajaban en otros asuntos mientras pretendían no estar allí esperando por resultados, Jiyong les obligó a salir, les dijo que fueran a trabajar en una cafetería, que quería el estudio solo. El pelirrojo se quitó el gorro de lana azul de su cabeza y sacudió su cabello rojo, subió las mangas de su camiseta blanca y dejo la chaqueta de mezclilla en la mesa cerca de la ventana. Tomo pinturas, eligió colores aleatorios, tomo más materiales y los extendió por todos lados, dejo lo necesario a un lado y uso esos sentimientos en el lienzo que tenía al frente.

"¿Alguna vez has querido llorar, pero no te sale ninguna lagrima, así que sólo miras ausente a la nada mientras sientes que tu corazón se hace pedazos?"

Sus trabajadores fueron llamados a las seis de la tarde, todos estaban preocupados en el café de cerca, unos discutían sobre lo mal que se veía esa mañana, diciendo que quizá había tenido malas noticias de Seúl, unos más decían que tal vez de amor, pero al final deducían que quizá se sentía solo. Ya que jamás lo habían visto salir con alguien, siempre estaba solo en el trabajo y sus trabajos aumentaban, así que, para ellos él estaba solo en París. Para cuando regresaron al estudio Jiyong estaba sentado en la mesa, con los pies sobre una silla, dejando lucir esos zapatos tan llamativos y sus piernas envueltas en el apretado pantalón azul intenso. Frente a él, estaba la chaqueta colgada, terminada y en la espera de secar los toques de pintura.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, se acercaron y la miraron a detalle, en ese momento, no tuvieron más que admiración por el trabajo del artista para el que trabajaban. Jiyong recibió un mensaje y se alejó de ellos,  _"¿Puedes hablar?"_ preguntaba Seunghyun, el pelirrojo lo llamo y se alejó más de los demás.

— **¿Qué pasa?**  —preguntó con la voz medio quebrada.

— ** _¿Estas ocupado?_**

— **Iré a cenar con todos, ya que terminamos con lo del mes**  —respondió mientras rodeaba el cuarto de cocina que tenían allí.

— _ **Cuando vayas a terminar me envías un mensaje, quiero ir por ti.**_

El pelirrojo suspiro un tanto cansado — **¿Quieres que te vea en el parque mejor?**

_— **No, quiero ir por ti hasta donde estés, iremos a un lugar diferente**  _—el menor no comprendió mucho, así que solo asintió y colgó la llamada. Como había dicho, salió con sus trabajadores al restaurante que estaba a solo tres locales de su estudio, donde cenarían algo para celebrar, todos estaban contentos, las fechas se habían terminado, ya solo les quedaba lo más sencillo, y luego unos días de descanso. Jiyong disfruto un rato con ellos, de su mente se borró un poco lo de esa mañana, repentinamente parecía que esos sentimientos si los había dejado en la chaqueta sin más.

Luego de un par de horas, todos salieron de vuelta a la calle, Jiyong ya había enviado el mensaje desde dentro, hacía más de media hora. Comenzaron a despedirse de algunos desde fuera del restaurante, uno de sus trabajadores señalo que había alguien fuera del estudio, todos giraron a mirar y vieron a un hombre alto y vestido de negro, de inmediato comenzaron a susurrar que no lo conocían. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo que cruzaba sus brazos por el frío, se dio cuenta de que ese hombre alto era Seunghyun.

Su teléfono vibro y leyó el mensaje sin desbloquear la pantalla, era él,  _"Es momento del cliché de película, corre"._ Jiyong sintió un revoloteo en su estómago, hacia solo una semana, estaban recostados en su enorme sofá mientras miraban una película romántica, a petición del menor, quien, durante una escena, menciono que quería vivir ese cliché alguna vez. Típica escena donde la protagonista corre por una calle para lanzarse a los brazos del protagonista que la espera con los brazos abiertos.

Dio un par de pasos al frente — **iré por mi abrigo...** —musito para los otros, miro como Seunghyun abrió su abrigo y entonces sonrió ampliamente, se olvidó de los otros y corrió lentamente al inicio, pero al final se encontró yendo con toda la emoción posible. Cuando llegó de inmediato se colgó al cuello del alto, lo beso en los labios directamente, sin importar su alrededor, sin importar la sorpresa de todos los que miraban. Sintió las manos del mayor sujetarlo por la cintura y corresponder el beso, entonces supo que Seunghyun lo tenía planeado, que de verdad había pensado en esa escena... en salir un poco del closet.

— **¿Eres consciente...?** —susurro una vez separaron sus labios, mantuvo sus manos en su nuca y el mayor lo mantuvo cerca también.

— **Lo soy**  —musito sonriéndole de la forma más linda **— has sido un romántico por mucho tiempo, y ya no quiero que solo tengas canciones de amor.**

Jiyong sonrió por escasos segundos, prontamente sus ojos brillaron y en su garganta se hizo un nudo, aferró el agarre de sus manos y abrazó a Seunghyun. Los dos habían pasado años juntos, ahora estaban cerca de los 30 y ya habían reído, habían llorado, habían peleado, habían hecho mil cosas. Parecía ser tiempo de enfrentarse a la verdadera realidad, esa que los tenía contra la pared, y afortunadamente, Jiyong podía tomar de la mano del amor de su vida y caminar al frente, porque se sentía como que nada los podía parar. Quizá solo unas diez personas los miraban, pero Jiyong sabía, que para Seunghyun, eso era un gran paso, para todo lo que les deparaba el futuro, juntos.


End file.
